


Introductions

by Panic_att_the_everywhere



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Crime Family, Hallucinations, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Reverse penumbra AU, ben meets Peter (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_att_the_everywhere/pseuds/Panic_att_the_everywhere
Summary: (reverse penumbra AU)Juno's hallucinations are not always violent, sometimes they're just there.orpeter gets introduced to Ben.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this fic takes place in the reverse penumbra AU I created and hashed out with two of my friends. 
> 
> some information about the AU: (copied from my tumblr)
> 
> what if the entire penumbra podcast happened but with Juno, peter, buddy, and Vespa all swapped.
> 
> Like Vespa is the ex cop private eye and buddy is the master thief and Eventually they meet peter who is the Captain and leader of the team who recently is reunited with his lost lover Juno who was in the position Vespa was with the debtor tag and the radiation.
> 
> And yes this also means jet and Rita are swapped too. Master thief Rita and hacker assistant Jets.
> 
> trigger warnings for the story include cannon typical talk of hallucinations.

Mornings were never really Peter's favorite time of day but since getting Juno back they had become more barrable. Waking up next to the other man was a highlight of peters day because for those few waking moments, he wasn’t the captain of the carte blanche or a head of a major crime family, he was just a man deeply in love with the person next to him. Which is why when he woke up this particular morning, he noticed something was off when he awoke to an empty side of the bed and a lonely cold. He gritted his teeth as panic momentarily overtook him, but he didn’t let it show. Juno's coat at the end of the bed reminded him that Juno was still on the ship and that they had found each other again. 

He let out a deep breath and got out of bed dragging himself to the kitchen, it was too early for the rest of the occupants of the ship to be awake with the exception of maybe Rita, who Peter always knew to have the weirdest sleep schedule of anyone he’s ever worked with. He doesn’t think he’s ever really seen her sleep. He thought about this as he rounded the corner before he was brought out of his thoughts by a sound that he hadn’t heard in a while. It was laughter, more specifically Juno’s laughter. Peter strolled in easily to see what Juno found so funny and his smile fell at an all too familiar sight. Juno sat at the counter between the kitchen and the dining area talking animatedly to whatever vision was in the seat next to him in his mind but to Peter, it was just empty space. The upside peter thought is Juno didn’t seem distressed, so he strolled over to the opposite side of the counter in the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee making enough noise as to alert Juno to his presence. 

Juno’s head whipped around towards peter and he smiled “morning Pete” he said, and Peter smiled back softly at his partner knowing Juno probably wouldn’t remember calling him that.

“Morning to you too darling, what’s going on out here your up early,” he said pouring himself some coffee and taking a sip. He sees Juno glance back to the seat next to him then back at peter.

“just talking to ben” Juno said looking to his side and seeing his brother sitting next to him. Peter said something but he didn’t hear it because ben had also spoken. 

“sooooooo super steel are you gonna actually introduce me to the guy who got you to actually commit to something?” Benzaiten said laughing and Juno rolled his eyes and turned back to a mildly looking Peter.

“Juno?” peter asked and to Juno, it sounded like it wasn’t the first time he asked. It made Juno a little anxious, but he looked between the two again and that anxiety melted away knowing they were both there. 

“sorry did you say something?” Juno said to Peter who just sighed and put back on his smile, but Juno knew it wasn’t as genuine a it had been. He knew.

“I asked if you ate already, I’m gonna make some eggs,” peter said 

“oh, uh I haven’t thanks.” Juno said as he looked to the side where ben cleared his throat intentionally to get Juno’s attention. Juno sighed and whispered “fine” before turning back to peter “but un Pete before you do can I uh… I mean Ben really wants to actually meet you” he said trailing off a bit at the end. A sad look flashed over peters face briefly but he managed to control his emotions enough to engage Juno knowing that if he told him it might just upset the lady. 

“I would love to meet his darling,” peter said putting down his coffee and looking to the empty space “Peter Nureyev captain of the carte blanche and head of the Nureyev crime family, it is nice to formally meet you I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said with a bow. Juno’s eyes went from Peter to Ben and after a few seconds looked flustered.

“Ben! He did not need to know about that!” Juno said looking embarrassed and peter smirked.

“No no tells me more” peter said looking over at ben's spot with his hands under his chin. This went on for a while peter saying things and laughing based on Juno’s reaction to whatever he heard ben say managing to make a half cohesive one-sided conversation. It only ended when Vespa came down taking the seat that in Juno’s minds had been occupied by Ben saying something about coffee. Peter noticed Juno stiffen as he seemed to now fully realize what had happened but none the less, he kept his composure. And if peter snuck some extra bacon onto Juno’s plate, only they would have noticed.

It didn’t come up again until that night when Juno slipped into bed besides peter. He curled slightly into the other man’s side and peter lowered the book he was reading.  
“Thanks for today… I know you couldn’t see him, but I-I needed that” he said with a sigh looking like he was trying his best to formulate his thoughts into words. “I guess deep down I know he can’t really be here, but I just get so lost in seeing him again, I just…” he cut himself off, but he didn’t need to say any more Peter got it. He knew Juno better than anyone he’d seen the lady at his best and through his worst and Juno had done the same for him. 

“I know love, and I’m happy he and I got to meet. No matter how it happened.” Peter smiled wrapping an arm around Juno and pulling him close. Juno sighed and laid his head on Peter's shoulder as his boyfriend picked back up his book and started to read out loud to Juno. 

And out of the corner of Juno’s eyes, he could see ben standing at the door with a large grin holding up two thumbs up “good going super steel” was the last thing he said before he disappeared from Juno’s sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! this AU is one of the first projects ive really developed and expanded on and it would not have been possible without my friends Jace and daverito on amino. their writing and art are amazing and ive had a great time making this with the two of them!


End file.
